I Am Not Insane, I Am Loved
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Lee has been in the psych ward for a few years now. No one believes him when he tells them that a demon lover visits him in the night. Well, tonight is the night Lee takes all of his only love; maybe they will believe him when his demon leaves his mark.


I waited in the corner, as I always did. They would leave soon; none of them would stay passed visiting hours. It was all a matter of waiting till they walked out of the white room, leaving my prey unguarded. He is mine; always has been since he was only eleven. I had broken him then, terrified him by introducing him to what humans believed impossible. Now, seven years later, he had not only accepted me, but claimed that he loves me. I believe him because of this rat's cage they have him in. No one likes to hear about having a mysterious man in your room, enjoying the more primal desires of your body when no one is to be found. Oh no, no one liked to hear that you gave your body and soul to something that does not even exist.

I watch the dark-haired man who has a strong resemblance to my lover with unapparent respect. Despite all that has occurred, he had yet to abandon his son; it was a new concept to me how tightly they held together. The girl with her hair tied into buns bothered me at some points: how she was able to calm and love him in ways I could not. Always, whenever I came for him, I could smell the sun on him and laughter would just be fading from his eyes; always it was because these two. The pale boy with the overly long hair left me always furious; he was the cause for my lover's tears once the sun fell. He always came too close to the precipice of no return, the more and more he attempted to stay behind to be left alone with my obsidian creature. Always, his touch lingered that moment longer than it should have even graced my lover's skin. I wish I were allowed to kill him; that lilac-eyed demon wishing to steal away my angel, but I hold myself back. My obsidian creature would not be that fond of me if I were to kill someone close to him, even if said man terrified him.

As they say goodbye, I wait with an almost tangible excitement. My ebony angel has been most happy today; that always meant that he was going to be fire beneath my fingertips. Had I lips, I would have licked them in anticipation; but in this concealing form, any slight movement would be ominous. No, I will wait; I have waited for hours, I can hold for only a few more minutes. I am unable to stop the rattling of my temporary bed as the pretty man bends over my lover to kiss his brow, an almost unnoticeable shudder runs across creamed coffee skin. A pale hand stiffens in ebony locks and lilac-eyes look in my direction with fear. He does not understand where the song had come from; as far as he knows, he and my lover are alone. I have never left my lover alone, he is not allowed to ever be alone with my ebony creature. Eyes as dark as the moonless sky gaze at me as well, warm with love and thanks, heating me in ways that I should not have been able to feel. I watch as the pretty man leaves, his back stiff and his movement quick. This is not the first time such things had happened to him, and I have been the cause of all of those moments of insecurities. It is my way of ensuring my love's safety. As he leaves, I enter. It is time for my night with my most adorable beautiful beast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Lee P.O.V.

I watched Neji walk out of the door; he looked somewhat frightened. I giggled, because I knew why he was scared. I was scared the first time too.

When I had bought a small gourd pendent during a trip to Sunagakure, a desert town a two days ride from my home, I had not expected for it to suddenly spout sand at night and form a devilishly hot man who glares at you and says, and I quote: _"What the hell do you think you are doing? Playing with my pendent as if it were your toy? You lucky creature, what stops me from killing you?" _At eleven, there had not been much I could say to that. It had even been impossible to cry out for my father, much less answer a question I did not even understand. Yes, I had been holding the pendent, but I had not been playing with it; stroking its' strange grainy texture. Also at eleven, you do not know exactly your bodies reactions.

Seven years later, I can hardly stop giggling, laying back down on the simple bed laid out for me. I had been placed in the psych ward three years ago, seemingly for my own protection. I had never been in any danger; he would never hurt me. The only time he had ever harmed me to where I was in unbearable pain had been the first night. Every night after that, I was as safe as a babe with its' mom. I was happy with my new found friend, and later lover.

I hear the swirling of sand against the linoleum floor before I feel pressure dip the corner of the small bed. I keep my eyes closed, just waiting for what always happened next. Smooth lips slid from my wrist to my elbow, causing me to shiver. Hands gripped at my nightwear and dragged, taking them from me. I lifted my lower body so that he could take my pants off. Next, I sat up so that my shirt went next. I could feel the heat of excitement coiling in my loins. I reached out, drifting my hands over another's skin. I could feel how hard the body was under extremely warm skin. _Especially _when I drifted my hands lower. I giggled again; he is _so_ ready, and I was too. Lips crashed into mine, devouring me until I just did not know if I were myself anymore. When he pulled back for only a moment so that I could breathe, I finally opened my eyes. M

My fingers traced the red scar on his forehead, _ai_. I met eyes that could freeze wildfires and heat icebergs.

"More." Because I wanted it all tonight. It was hard to recover from taking this demon's all, but I just could never stop myself from asking for it.

Green-blue eyes narrowed upon me with such a predatory glint, I would have felt threatened if it didn't leave me whimpering in pleasure. _He_ wants me; no one wanted me anymore. Well, except Neji; but that's a different story book that I do not plan on opening.

"They still don't trust you from last time. You cannot take more than I give you." I smiled at that. And they think I will hurt myself? Even if I had wanted too, he would never let me. He _loves _me enough to want me to live despite how many people I know he has killed.

"They have never trusted me. That is why I am here, remember?" I wrapped both legs around his waist, dragging him down to me so that I could grind our erections together. I threw my head back in bliss at the friction. "I can take it; I _want_ it, please? I know you do not experience all the pleasure there is unless you take your all out on me." I open my mouth and let out a long crying moan, watching through slit eyes as my lover shivered and eyes took on a look usually reserved for when he punished me. I knew I had gotten good at getting what I wanted.

Bruising force was shoved against my hips, causing me to stop my insistent whine to gasp. Arching back up into wonderful skin contact, I bit at my lip to stop screaming when sharp teeth bit down on my collarbone. Pain has always been our greatest pleasure…

"More." I felt the pressure points of force against certain parts of my body, and then heard a constant ripping before I was aware of being naked. Skin pressed against skin and I could not stop the whimper that escapes my throat. He is naked with me, and I am ready for _everything_.

Sharp nails run down the sides of my stomach and drag till I feel fire dancing in the paths of red left behind. I grip hard onto his shoulders, our mouths molded together as we fought on our own battlefield. His mouth has always tasted like sun and blood; more so with harsh bites we gave each other, splitting open skin. I knew that, in the morning, not one mark would be left, unless he wanted it there. People had almost believed me when he left a rather nasty bite mark over my hip bone…

"Ah hah aaah! More!" This grinding, violent foreplay just was not enough. It took more than this for either of us. Him being my first, it is only fitting that I have a high endurance when it comes to lovemaking.

I grab his pendent, the one I had bought all those years ago, from around his neck and yank on it till he understands what I am _pleading _for. He needs this just as much as I do. Is not that much apparent? Again, it is a sound before it is a sight, causing me to release his lips and laugh with joy. _It_ is going to happen tonight. Sand snakes onto the bed in such large quantity, had I not known we were at least two miles from any large body of lake, I would have thought that I was sleeping on a beach. It circles at my ankles, rising up slowly and grasping at me till my legs were firmly held apart and I could hardly breathe from the excitement. Some of the snaking grains had grabbed onto my erection and formed an almost glove, moving in patterns against it. At some point, it occurred to me that I had stopped breathing altogether; black spots had begun blending in with my lover's face as I stared directly into his eyes. When I expanded my lungs in an attempt to drag in that precious air, it turned into a scream.

Writhing on the bed, unable to do _anything_, but not really wanting to either; I felt as if I had been ripped open from the inside out, a foreign substance stabbed so deeply into my body, it would scar if my lover did not wish otherwise. His sand was a part of him; like another penis, to put it crudely. If a man had two penises; would he not feel twice the pleasure? In this case; yes, he does. The hardened substance begins moving and I try to move with it, it always feels best when I follow instead of fight; but held so tightly in place, all I can do is lie here and _feel_. I _feel _as my body is taken as it has been for so many nights of so many years. I am receiving _all_ of it. Well, almost.

I lift my head of the pillow and graze my tongue up his throat; my short, shallow gasps beat against his skin as I wait for him to give in to what he wants. I want him to give in; it is never fully receiving all until he has released that beast I know resides in him. I know he is not human; and I would rather he not act as if he were.

"Please…_More_…" I love how much he spoils me; never had I received so much love before he had come into my life.

He growls, his one eye an old-gold coin color with dots of black spotting it that leaves me begging for an end; while the other is the beautiful teal that leaved me begging for whatever I can have. Both are watching me with the carnal pleasure my lover is enjoying from this.

Suddenly, my entrance is empty and I feel scarred and hollow. The dismissed particles begin loping around on the bed surface in a dance of impatience that I sympathize with. I am half out of my mind with want and all he is doing is staring at me. I want to be fucked into the bed right no-

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

When I come back to, I cannot even understand what words I am babbling; at first, I am not even aware that it is me making the wanton sounds. When my vision clears, he is above me, eyes wide and mad, his body moving viciously forward, my body rocking with the forceful movements. I am almost numb to it, so overcome by the hard sensations driving me; for a moment, I am just an observer on this private moment. And then something inside me is touched, and I am brought vividly back to life. Screaming and thrashing against my binds again, I sob as my prostate is continuously hit head on. _Everything _is in a painfully delicious state, my body, my mind, and my very _soul_ is screaming from this.

The grains make an appearance that I do not see, but most certainly feel. Wrapping firmly around my cock, I arch off the bed as far as my bonds will let me, unable to breathe. '_Oh look, the spots are back…Hello again spots; are you here to tell him that he is amazingly goo-'_

The spots overcome me, the last thing I am aware of is the loud screeching of the bed and the avalanche that just destroyed me and left me overheated beneath burning coals…

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _Gaara P.O.V.

Not long after my ebony creature has cummed; I do so as well. Breathing heavily, I rest my head gingerly against his bleeding body. He is an _angel_ to bring me such pleasure so willingly. He does belong here; no sane foolish mortal would ever allow me to do such acts upon their body. Only this one, _beautiful_ creature would ever actually _demand_ that I bring him this intense pleasure. How generous of him, to so lovingly do my bidding.

My element whispers into my mind: Not too long before I must leave early this night. Neither of us wish to leave; not even my element has the heart to leave behind such a grand feast. Which, in itself, is rather foolish; sand has no heart…until I have fed it one, that is. My element sometimes has peculiar tastes, such as this boy. That first night, I would have merely killed him, but my element was not so ready to rid him of his life. I am aware of human laws and some of them I understand. Touching such a small child, as I touch him now, was a revolting thought back then. I would rather they know what I am doing to them than have them whine and cry beneath me as I take out my frustration and lust. Others of my own kind take care of that part of me; but I had stopped returning to them once my ebony creature had turned old enough until his own body had lusted for me as well. Rape is no great fetish of mine; it is annoying and having them scream and cry in denial of what is happening instead of what is happening irritates me.

He had came to me when he was ready for what I offered him. He swore this magnificent body of his as my own to do with as I please. He had laid upon his first bed, on hands and knees, with his naked ass waiting my entrance. My ebony creature has no quarrels with showing me what he wants and when he wants it. Had he asked, everyone who had ever opposed him would be dead at his feet; even I would lie among them if that were his desire. But he wants me with him, ,'_always and forever.' _had been his exact words. As long as I leave my pendent with him, no matter where I am, I can keep that promise.

Sleeping so trustingly in my arms, my marks raging and red across his body, I almost feel the urge to wake him and repeat our earlier actions. He had asked me for my all, and I had let him have it again. But, silly mortals as they are, depriving him of sleep will do me no good when tomorrow night comes. Taking the thin golden chain holding my pendent from my neck, I place it around his.

I slip out of his bed, only looking behind myself once. No, I will leave him like this for the nurse in the morning to discover. If they have more proof that he is not lying, they will lighten the drugs they have been giving him. I do not like how they make him so depressed. Unbothered by my own nudity, I call my element to me, ignorant of its begging to remain. It drags across my ebony creature again, stealing sensation into each grain and making my own skin shiver as I feel another flash of skin against my own. Then, my element is no longer there, and neither am I.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - Third P.O.V.

The nurse walked into the room with no thought of fear as she usually had when she walked into other rooms of the psych ward. Some of these people were violent for a reason, some never meant to be; all of them usually fit into either of those categories. She had come to learn that Lee was actually a very sweet boy; always laughing (not in madness like everyone else, but because something really _was_ funny) and lending a helping hand. It surprised her that such a boy was put here when all that seemed to be wrong about him were his night fantasies and - _'OH MY GOD!!'_

The nurse stared at her charge with pure horror. Dashing outside of the room where a phone was, she quickly dialed in the main office. Her answer was frantic and short as the other end was picked up instantly; it was an emergency phone.

"Someone stole into Lee's room last night! He's been raped!"

Slamming the phone back down, she ran back into the room. She grabbed fresh blankets from the closet for a feeling of normalcy, and when that quickly failed; she ran back to the beaten boy's side. Slapping his face somewhat harsh in an attempt to wake him, she watched with wide, terrified eyes. What if he didn't wake up? What if he wasn't even _alive_? Never before having occurred to her to check his pulse, she did so immediately, her own heart stuttering when she felt the calm beat of his. He was alive; but how much trauma would there be? Why isn't he _awake_?!?

"LEE!?! Lee, wake up!! Please, wake up!"

She slapped harder this time, earning a groan from the slowly waking boy. She almost burst into tears there, but she was shoved back to soon for the first one to drop. Back up had arrived from the main office. Questions were asked so loudly and fast, she hardly understood what they were saying and could only stare with pain and despair. What kind of _creature_ would have done this?

Just scabbing marks marred his chest and arms, possibly more of him; but it was all that was showing above the blanket. The blanket itself looked liked it had been tossed over the boy's body after the dirty deed had been done. Where the stained cloth stopped was around his shins, showing abrasions of some kind and sings of restraints on his ankles. The same abrasions marked his upper body as well and restraints of his wrists. Blood and semen was smeared over the small bed and Lee looked so pale and confused; staring blearily up at all of the people stuffed into his room.

The nurse watched as he stiffly attempted to sit up at the command of one of the security; they wanted to see if there was other damage. Had he had a girl in his room? Had he been with another male occupant of the building? Had one of the employees of the building done this to him? Maybe a visitor? To all of these questions, Lee shook his head in a manner as if he still had no idea what was going on; which lead to other questions: Do you remember your name? Who is your father? What room are you in? How long have you been here? How old are you? All questions were answered honestly as a doctor carefully removed the blanket in an attempt not to scare her charge. She was ready to fly at him if Lee showed the slightest hint of discomfort; but, besides a curious look towards the doctor, he just looked back up and answered more questions.

The nurses face lost all color and fell flat on her bottom once the horrors beneath were uncovered. It had definitely been a male lover; and he had not been gentle at all! Another source of blood was right between his legs, in an area the nurse knew was _not_ healthy to be bleeding out of. Semen as well as leaked out with the tiny red stream. Even more bite marks and abrasions were spotted as well as claw marks. What had happened to him could not even be called rape, this was more like something had tried to literally tear him apart! _'Oh dear…I think I'm about to be sick…'_

Finally, she managed to gain back her footings and shoved through the people crowding her still sleepy charge. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?!?!?!" A sob accompanied the screaming question. A silence fell as they waited for an answer. The one they received was _not_ the one they had been expecting.

Lee looked back down at himself, realization dawning in his eyes; the nurse expected that this was when he was going to break down, scream that he didn't remember or refused to admit to remembering. But that did not happen. Throwing his head back, he laughed as if he had just remembered a good childhood memory, a fine blush rising into his cheeks as he gripped a strange pendent hanging around his neck. When the laughing fit was done and everyone had stepped back from the bed, herself included, he looked back down at himself and -to the nurse's utmost horror- blushed at the bruises and marks lovingly; a look of content happiness blooming across his face.

"He let himself go with me last night…It takes _so _much to get him to lose control. I had to beg him to do this to me…It never feels…complete…unless it is like this." His voice was so soft and light, the nurse just could not stop herself from becoming more terrified of this boy than any she had ever before assisted in the hospital. He brought his legs up to his chest- a momentary jerk reminding her that he did feel pain (surprisingly enough) and that he was experiencing it right now- and hugged them, a happy smile almost making his face glow with the joy he felt.

She left the room, leaving it for the other doctors to discuss. He _was_ insane; he _did_ belong here. And she was _done with this bullshit. The last thing she heard was the boy's laughter as he answered a question one of the doctors asked: _

"_Lee, listen carefully; you only think he loves you, we need you to tell us where he is. This cannot go unpunished, what if he does this to another person? Just tell us where he is, Lee._

"_On my neck, loving me, and never going to leave me! He would never touch someone else, he promised me he wouldn't on my sixteenth birthday…"_

_She walked speedily away, refusing to listen anymore. Screw this job, she was retiring early._


End file.
